The acronym “OPC” stands for organic photoconductor. The term “organic” portion means that the photoreceptor coating of the OPC was manufactured from carbon-based chemical compounds, specifically, photoconductive polymers synthesized from raw materials.
The most commonly utilized OPC drums in today's Japanese-designed copiers are manufactured to receive a negative charge. From innermost to outermost layer, they typically consist of an aluminum substrate, undercoat (or “blocking”) layer UCL, charge generation layer CGL, and charge transport layer CTL. The applicant is not aware of any other eco friendly cleaner/polishes for such drums.